Pequeña existencia nocturna
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Nunca lo diría, nunca lo mostraría..solo su reflejo era testigo del cómo la tristeza y resignación lo mataban por dentro. Sólo una persona, la causante de todo su dolor podía salvarlo con aquellos amables gestos que le enseñaban a vivir. EGOIST one-shot


_Junjou Romantica no me pertenece por desgracia u_u es de su autora Nakamura Shungiku-san. Este fic lo tenía empolvándose en mi viejo cuaderno de notas y después pudriéndose en mi lapto, hasta que me acordé que lo había terminado hace meses ¬¬U Se ubica en los capítulos cuando Nowaki estaba estudiando en USA…esa frágil depresión que Hiroki no muestra me encanta *o*_

_#####_

Pasaban de las doce de la noche, la negrura de la habitación era imperturbable, salvo por uno que otro reflejo de algún destello de luz de cualquier edificio cercano, la quietud en el sitio era profunda, ni siquiera el continuo "tic-tac" del reloj despertador era interrupción a aquella sensación que presentaba el negro y envolvente manto. Él estaba despierto, percibiendo al silencio, la soledad y la oscuridad como si de compañías tangibles se trataran; y es que para el joven docente realmente así era, últimamente se habían convertido en sus únicos acompañantes nocturnos con quienes conllevaba sus inexistentes sueños.

De nueva cuenta, y cómo de un tiempo para entonces había tomado por costumbre, salía de la conformidad de su amplia cama y se dirigía al baño; descubriéndose así el rostro húmedo de sudor y lágrimas _Otra vez_ se reprochaba al espejo, decepcionado y apenado de la débil y frágil imagen que se reflejaba. No mentía. Simplemente la figura que se veía no era más de lo que sentía por dentro, las ojeras y los enrojecidos párpados eran solo una manera de atestiguar lo que a voz propia no se atrevía a admitir…lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, lo odiaba por dejarlo sólo y aun así…lo quería con locura.

Tal y como se sentía, podría quedarse encerrado en su casa, sin hacer nada, solo esperar a que Nowaki regresara de Estados Unidos; pero su sentido común le impedía abandonar sus responsabilidades de una manera tan poco justificada; no le quedaba más remedio y escape que seguir haciendo su vida aun con un espacio bacante que pesaba demasiado en su corazón.

Ya de regreso en su cama, el mirar los minutos avanzar era su nueva manera de reconciliar el sueño, para así descansar lo justo para levantarse al día siguiente y existir mecanizadamente…porque para vivir ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Con el tiempo logró adquirir una especie de "barrera" que le permitía, usando como excusa el trabajo, volverse momentáneamente inmune a las dolorosas cicatrices que no terminaban de cerrar, creando así una "conciencia" externa que solo imitaba su antigua conducta, jugando así al 'aquí no ha pasado nada' que lograba convencer a más de uno.

Acostumbrado ya a pasar desapercibido entre la gente, esquivar cualquier mirada de preocupación o curiosidad era cosa fácil, solo tenía que seguir adaptándose a "Kamijou Hiroki"…cosa que, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se le estaba dificultando cada día mas debido a que se había encariñado al "Hiro-san" que tenía aparecido hacia tiempo.

Pese a todo, poseía una esperanza, una esperanza que casi era certeza: él volvería, tarde o temprano regresaría a su lado…la pregunta no era "¿Cuándo?", la pregunta era "¿Resistirá mi corazón hasta entonces?"…en momentos en que llegaba a esos cuestionamientos, agitaba su cabeza como si pudiese así alejar los pensamientos y se defendía a sí mismo de sus emociones con excusas _No me ha llamado, no me ha escrito…no he sabido nada de él, y realmente no me importa, que haga lo que quiera _pese a la convicción con que se auto-convencía, las lágrimas amargas lo volvían a delatar.

"_Nowaki…" _sollozaba para sí, y solo para sí, abrazándose en el frío de un cuerpo solitario, gastando su verdadera y deprimente faceta por la noche, en la soledad de su apartamento, para que así no quedara nada por la mañana, y tras desvelarse hasta después de las doce y despertar al día siguiente, fuera capaz de "existir", esperando muy a su pesar, a que regresara su chiquillo para que le recordase de nuevo a "vivir".

#####

_Les aseguro que tuvo un happy ending, así que no me odien u.u amo a Hiro-san tanto como Nowaki jojojo ¿y ustedes? ¡Díganme! Los comentarios nunca sobran _

_Espero les haya gustado, aunque no es de los más alegres que e escrito. _


End file.
